Patent Document 1 discloses that compounds of the after-mentioned formula (I) wherein A is phenyl having a certain substituent, and B is pyridyl having a certain substituent, are useful as active ingredients for pesticides, particularly for insecticides, miticides or nematicides. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses that some of such compounds have fungicidal activities, and it specifically discloses that such a compound wherein B is 3-fluoro-4-pyridyl i.e. 3-fluoro-N-(2-methyl-1-oxo-1-(4′-(trifluoromethoxy)biphenyl-4-yl)propan-2-yl)isonicotinamide is effective against sheath blight of rice. Further, Patent Document 3 discloses that compounds of the after-mentioned formula (I) wherein A is phenyl having a certain substituents or a condensed heterocyclic group having a certain substituent, and B is pyridyl having a certain substituent, are useful as active ingredients for pesticides, particularly for insecticides, miticides or nematicides. However, in these publications, compounds of the after-mentioned formula (I) are not specifically disclosed. On the other hand, Patent Document 4 discloses that compounds wherein. A is phenyl having a certain substituent or, a condensed heterocyclic group having a certain substituent, and B is a heterocyclic group having a certain substituent, have fungicidal activities, but pyridyl is not included in the heterocyclic group.
Patent Document 1: EP-A-1256569
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-179234
Patent Document 3: EP-A-1428817
Patent Document 4: WO06/016708